Talk:Katarina/@comment-25660105-20141215074307/@comment-9705522-20141223230723
Except she is pretty visible, since it gives you a bright white particle effect upon landing (and the sound is very distinct, so you know when she does it). Additionally, she can only do it on people in range, so the first one is absolutely easy to track. Consecutive might be harder, but she has to get to that point. 4-6 spells that can stop her per team on average. You only need one. So yeah, tough luck. Sides, you can wait with your own. Again, as soon as you have any cc ability, you make or break Kat. Fun, isnt it? It is. Being manaless is nice, but her poke is quite bad undetonated, she has no killing potential, and even her farming is meh. As for Mana, well, few champions actually have serious mana problems early on, and in exchange they have vastly superior early game damage and poking. The only champions that do run out of mana are Fizz, Karthus and maybe Anivia. Actually, she only has a point and click blink, so she isnt very mobile at all. She requires a ward or a target. Which is quite the limiter. A lot easier to deal with than half the roster of league. Except. It. Isnt. Why are we typing like this? Well, anyway, to the point. Yes, not a lot of spells are super-instant. They dont have to be. If you cc her within half a second of using her ult (which outside of very slow cc any cc ability is capable of), you already shut her down. But, to add to this, list of abilities that stop her ult very quickly, in order of champion popularity: Thresh E, Vayne E, Leona E/Q, Lee Sin ult, Blitzcrank ult .... wait a minute, thats the 4 most popular champions and the 6th most popular. Holy crap. Well, lets continue. Pantheon W, Riven W, Warwicks ult, Rek'Sais W, Janna Q and Ult .... Im not even done with the most popular champions and I already found a crapton. Lets continue. Xin Zhao ult, Tristana ult, Annie stun, Yasuos Wind wall (special mention, it has the ability to block the entire ult. The more you know). Sona Ult, Malphite ult, Wukong ult, Darius E, etc. etc. As you might notice, this is a lot. And this is the most popular champions. Quite the opposite of what you say, dont you think? You are assuming the entire enemy team got engaged on and ccd. In which case, congratulations. You made a huge mistake, and Kat punished you for it. But in that case you dont have anyone to blame but yourself. And no, I dont ignore it. The thing is, if she has better engage, then your team failed. You failed in picking, and if the engage managed to cc all of you, you failed to avoid it. By the same virtue MF is op because her ult can wreck teams. If she doesnt ult and only QEW, then she actually is always worse than all other mages. She does need her ult. Whoops?